


Bed-Mates

by MoozallaFirefocc80



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoozallaFirefocc80/pseuds/MoozallaFirefocc80
Summary: When Lapis offers Peridot a relationship in sex only Peridot has trouble accepting the idea. Let alone understanding her roommate/sex friend.





	1. Fuck Friends

As a college student, sleep was a sacred thing. More sacred than Alcohol at a fun party, or a pretty girl begging me to take her home. Between getting my degree in Engineering, practicing for Basketball season, and working at the country club part time it was a luxury. When I finally got to do it I did it for hours, but there was always something that put a hole in my plans.

 

  I heard a screeching noise echoing through the hallways of my small loft. My hazy mind didn’t contemplate exactly what it was until Pumpkin bolted to the door. Stumbling onto the floor I reached for my glasses on the dresser. At that point the screaming had stopped and the shrill sound of Pumpkin’s barking bounced off my bedroom walls.

 

 On shaky legs I worked my way down the hall, and Pumpkin rushed to the room opposite to mine. Knocking at the door in a few quiet taps I opened it, only to find Lapis sitting up in her bed. Normally she would scold me to leave her room immediately. But on nights like this she invited me in.

 

 I never had an issue with looking after her. It was something I really enjoyed actually. It was as satisfying as a slam dunk or mowing a very unkempt lawn. In fact, our relationship had become something more for me. She would never feel the same, given her past with Jasper.  When they were young it was a teenage dream, but after a few years it became a shit show. She had been physically, emotionally, and sexually abused by the hulk of a woman. So I did whatever I could to make her feel important and safe.

 

 “I-I’m sorry it-was it was just a nightmare,” she mumbled and gripped at the sheets by her sides. The moonlight accentuated her face through the curtains, and she looked as beautiful as ever.

 

 I stepped further into the room, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 Faintly, I saw her shake her head, “Peri," she whispered, "’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

 “Its okay I wasn’t even asleep,” A lie of course, but she didn't need to know that. I studied her room in an attempt to place this in a chest I held deep in my brain. All about pining for my roommate.

 

 She watched me with dark pupils, small and skeptical, and it reminded me of the discovery channel when they’d show the predator lurking far behind. A chill ran down my spine at the intense gaze.

 

 “Peridot,” she said with that same lack of emotion she always had. The voice that made me drop whatever I was doing. So demanding and confident, a complete foil to her insecure way of acting.

 

 I gulped, hoping it was too dark in the room for her to see me, “Yeah?” i said much more husky than I meant to.

 

 “Will you stay the night with me?” she said moving over in her bed a bit and patting the space beside her.

 

 “Yeah. Yes. Absolutely!” I said way to enthusiastically, “Woah...sorry that was loud.”

 

 Usually she’d giggle and her nose would scrunch up delectably, but not this time. That's how I knew she was too deep in her head to talk right now.

 

 When I finally clambered into her bed she snapped out of whatever stupor she was in, and offered me some blanket. She waited until I was laying flat on my back before resting her head against my chest. Her silk nightgown was so soft I wanted to run my hands along it, but resisted.

 

Her head was tucked up beneath my chin, and I, as usual, had no clue as to what to do with my hands. So I kept them away from her body. Past experiences has taught me that she hated intimate touch. Long lashes danced along my neck. The feather light touch made me want to cringe into it, but I ignored it with every part of my being.

 

 Moments like this would make me extremely hot and bothered sometime later, but as of right now all that mattered was Lapis Lazuli and her emotionally complex brain.

 

 It reminded me of the one time she had hugged me. She pulled me close and ran her long fingers through my curly blonde hair. I was about a foot shorter than her so I was pressed into her chest. She had been so worried when I told her I had run into Jasper. It was a chance encounter, with Amethyst and Steven, and she said a few crude things about the exact purpose of my relationship with Lapis. But I never told Lapis about that. Just the feeling of her hands clutching at me like I was some new present she didn’t want to depart with.

 

 I was so focussed on the memory that I didn’t notice Lapis had turned her face towards me, “Peri?” she questioned.

 

 “What?” I whispered and crossed my eyes to look at her more closely.

 

 “Hold me,” she demanded. I hoped that she couldn’t feel my heart speed up or see my cheeks burn bright red. For a moment I blinked at her thinking maybe this was a test to see if I truly cared for her or if I just wanted her body. Because she had done that to me before, and I had failed.

 

  It wasn’t until she was grabbing my hands and moving them to her- my right hand to her right hip and my left to her right hand that laid flat against my chest- That I realized she really wanted me to hold her.

 

 My face was practically on fire and I’m sure she could feel it. The same way you feel someone’s sunburn when they sit close to you. My hands were shaking as well, and she must’ve noticed because she reached back with her right hand to steady mine. Brushing her thumb against my hand. Back and Forth, Back and Forth. Something she had learned from me. That was how I’d calm her down on a long car ride, or another Steven incident, and on most days, a nightmare.

 

 “Peri?” she asked again, but this time all my attention was on her so I answered way too quickly, “Yeah?”

 

 “Fuck me,” she said with little shame. At that point my head exploded. Sex with my crush was sure to be great, but my instincts said no, just like talking to her in front of her art school friends-a bad idea. She hated when I did that. I would too if some 4'2 blonde approached me, and I was as beautiful as Lapis. But she hated the way her friends teased her. They made her think of Peridot in a strange way.

 

 My mind stuttered to a halt and I had no idea how to respond to her. Normally I could ramble. Meaningless words leading to more meaningless words, but now my head was spinning and I had trouble not thinking of Lapis naked.

 

 She lifted her head from my chest, “Peri?” she mumbled lower. The tone she made when she was embarrassed. I didn’t want that.

 

 “Yeah. I can fu-,” but fuck sounded so meaningless, “we can do it.”

 

 Lapis adjusted positions and slid her petite body to straddle mine. Her long leg had already been wrapped around me so it was a minor movement. We maintained eye contact for a long time, and I felt like an ant under a shoe. Her body was so gorgeous, dark like fine leather and soft like the silk on her nightgown.

 

 She moved her hands to my shoulders, and I brought mine to her hips. In fanfiction, moments like these were written to be some easy thing. Especially one’s about Percy and Pierre. Frowning I mentally scolded myself for thinking about Camp Pining Hearts right before having sex with my crush.

 

 “So?" I cleared my throat, "Do you want me to go first? Or you?” I asked uneasily and my voice squeaked a few times between like a horny teenage boy.

 

 “Me. Than you,” as usual, I thought but didn’t say. Nodding I gripped her hips and stared up at her. I knew I had to start since she was cumming first, but had no idea how to proceed especially since she had me under her. 

 

 Her eyes were half lidded, and she watched my tongue travel over my chapped lips to wet them. Slowly she connected our lips. We went slow. Like inexperienced teenagers trying to keep quiet at a drive in. My mind was racing, and all I could do was focus on Lapis' pretty lips. She tasted sweet, and my lips were sending oxytocin all throughout my body. Then it pooled in my stomach, slow and steady. I had wanted to kiss her like this for so long, but never expected this way. I had always expected a soft romantic kiss that happened after I told her how I felt. When I felt her sigh into my mouth, I pushed harder into the kiss.

My hands were shaking with anticipation and I brought my hands up to her face to move aside her bangs and kiss sweet kisses against her neck and behind her ears. Carding my fingers through her hair, I caught whiffs of her shampoo. And my heart fluttered. I leaned my forehead against hers and tried to focus on what in the hell she could be thinking about right now. I was so confused about all of this.

 She swayed us over to our sides, and we were just a mess of limbs. It took a second for me to properly adjust myself between her thighs, but I did it. Slowly she prodded her tongue against mine. I accepted the offer, and her neediness only increased. She giggled when I made a strange noise and pulled back to put a single finger to her lips.

 I moved down to her throat and her legs flexed around me. She was built like a swimmer, her body was toned and sleek, but not overly so. Causing me to be stuck in her legs grip. I used the wooden board at the end of the bed to push myself up a little so we were the same height. It also caused our privates to grind into each other so I continued to do it. Dark brows furrowed when I groaned and she glanced down at my feet. My alien socks that went all the way to my ankles caused her to giggle. Unlike the other girls I had brought home she was mostly silent. Unless there was a huff of laughter. It made me wonder if I was doing this correctly. I continued to grind into her until her headboard was creaking. In time with my thrusts I moaned loudly. Biting back a smile, and making an obnoxious orgasm face was definitely worth it when she threw her head back to laugh. It was genuine, and shook her frame and affection swelled through me. Suddenly I felt very confident. I grinned and kissed her mouth and face through the laughter until the snorts died down. She released her grips on my pelvis and eventually we had to sit up so she could pull the nightgown over her head.

 

 She wasn’t very insecure about her chest. I stared for a moment and all confidence I had before was gone. This was Lapis Lazuli. My crush/roommate who wanted me Peridot Greene to fuck her. What did it mean? What would it mean tomorrow? What if I wasn’t all she wanted?

 

 I wondered if she was comparing this to Jasper. Who was probably better than me. Lapis liked big muscles. Something I lacked.

 

 “Peri,” she grunted lifting her tits towards me. Chills ran all over my body, and I accepted it in my mouth. Sucking and nibbling on it. She clasped the back of my head and I moved lower to appreciate the defined muscle in her belly. I licked a circle around her belly button, and kissed my way back up to her mouth. Then I ran my hands along her chest again and shifted myself up so I was kneeling between her thighs. She sighed heavenly for a moment and she reached up for me. When I was pulled roughly back to her I was a bit confused. Strange. 

 

 I reached down to her sensitive parts, and she held my arm to keep it there. I felt my way across the wetness. Just rubbing her on the outside of her painties. When she pulled my face up to hers and kissed it with fervor I grunted at her. She stifled a cry against my lips, and I almost came. Her black panties were soaked and I wanted to tease her more.

 

 She was huffing out moans, but tried her hardest to keep quiet. It was really strange, but the noises I made were stranger. The girls at school that I had sex with told about it and I was worried Lapis would find out. I guess she will.

 

 I leaned back onto my calves and pulled at her panties until they were around her ankles. Before laying back down I stared at her naked form. She was watching me through the bottom of her eyes and biting her lip. Her neck was long and thin until it reached her body. I had seen her breasts while sitting down, something about this angle always made boobs look small. She had long thin legs and I could see some wetness right where it should be.

 

 I laid back down on my side beside her, and watched her face as I played. When one single finger slid up and down her slit she grit her teeth. I thought about giving oral, but changed my mind when I realized this could be a ‘one night stand’ sorta thing. She grunted and brought a hand up to her mouth. I moved down to her thighs and kissed them all the way up and stopped right at her entrance. I looked back up at her and she was merely staring at me with lidded eyes and I was really considering giving her oral. I pressed the flat of my tongue against her and licked up to the top of her clit and flicked it a couple more times. She let out a broken moan and Her expressions changed. I moved back up to her and she leaned up to kiss me and shoved my hand down to her entrance aggressively. I pressed a finger in her, and played inside the silky heat for a moment. She was hot and soft and felt like velvet. She held my hair and pulled me down between her gasps for air. That was when she clutched my arm and held it there and her eyebrows shot up. If I curled my finger her eyes would roll back.

I didn't know how many fingers she could take. So I kept one in and pressed my thumb into her clit. If I curled my finger and pressed down at the same time her hips would jolt up into my hand. 

 I watched with a smug look. She was going to come soon, but I was milking it until the end. Still she made no comment about how good it felt so I assumed Jasper had been better.

 

 She glanced my way and we made eye contact, something really hard to maintain during sex. She frowned at my expression, and pushed my face away with the palm of her hand. I had trouble keeping my hand on her while struggling to get my face free. I finally pushed her hand aside in time to see the show.

 

 Her back arched and she huffed out moans. They were real which just made them all the better. Her hand clenched around my arm just like her opening and my finger. I continued to move it until she flopped bonelessly against the bed.

 

 I laid flat beside her and waited for her to initiate it, but instead she started laughing. My curiosity peaked and I turned to face her. I grinned thinking she was laughing at my stupid antics that I was doing to try to make her laugh. She had her face in her hands and was trying to stop the giggles, “What the fuck...was that?” she said breathlessly. I was a bit offended. I had heard I was good and tried my best with her. I even made her cum.

 

 She turned to me with a grin on her face, and just shoved her hand into my boxers. She wasted no time in touching me, and shoved herself in two fingers deep. Eventually I started to growl. This strange thing I did, but I had always done it. She didn’t stop though or laugh and when my growling got louder she covered my mouth with her palm. The muffled noises were the only things you could hear in the room besides my slickness. I stuttered out noises when I came and she kissed me. It felt like I was suffocating in kisses. 

 

 When she pulled her hand away she gave me a strange look.  Regret? Discomfort? I felt embarrassed, and when she rolled over on her back I rubbed my face.


	2. Not this Again

When I woke up the next morning I found two things, one Lapis wasn’t beside me and two I was very late for school. The professors wouldn’t be too upset I mean it's my scholarship I’m wasting. At least that's what they'd say.

 

 I reached over to her dresser and found my glasses and a note. Oh shit. This was when she tells me she’s moving out. With shaky hands I unfolded the note.

 

 Don’t tell anyone what we did last night!

 

 I frowned and read it again and again. I put some of my shorts on, grabbed some cash and decided to wear the shirt I wore last night. It was really strange that she was acting so weird about it.

 

 I was so caught up in my own head I didn’t realize my phone was ringing. I rushed to grab it hoping it was Lapis asking me if I was awake and if I wanted to talk, but instead it was Amethyst.

 

 My best friend. Well one of my best friend’s beside Steven and Lapis. We played Basketball together, and she shared a mother with Steven and Jasper. It was hard for Lapis to be around her. Which I understood I guess, but the two had little in common. We often smoked together at her house, and it would end with a makeout session. 

 

 I let it ring a couple more times before reaching for it and answering.

 

 “Peridot, yo dude where are you?”

 

  I sighed, “I overslept,” and she groaned.

 

 “You know we have a hot date with Bismuth tonight right? We’re gonna be up all night.”

 

 “Right,” Friday nights were typically a night for us to do whatever we pleased. Strip clubs, smoking, parties, and girls. Thinking of being around girls made me sick to my stomach.

 

 “Dude you okay?” she asked.

 

 “I am fine man,” I lied. Well not quite her and Bismuth would work it out of me later tonight.

 

 “No you’re not. Hang on. Lunch started I’ll come get you,” she said.

 

 I started to reply, but she hung up. I walked into Lapis’ room again looking around the bed trying to reenact her position. She was flat on the bed, and she had free range to slap me or hit me away. But she came.

 

 She came and I couldn’t determine what it was I did wrong. When I brought the girls home from the college they’d shower me with compliments. They’d actually beg for another round. Which is why Lapis’ reaction was so new.

 

 “What the fuck was that?” it played on repeat in my head and her overall expression after it. Then the note. All of it was digging deep in my gut. Turning and rolling around. I kept replaying the event over and over and over. Until I could except that it had happened. Maybe I was too rough or too gentle? We should’ve talked about it. No...She covered my mouth!

 

 I buried my face in my hands and kicked my legs down into her bed. Then I heard a bang on the loft door.

 

 I groaned and rolled onto the floor. Crawling my way to the door I opened it.

 

 “What?” I said from my knees. And when I looked up I saw the devil, Lapis Lazuli.

 

 Oh shit. I stumbled to my feet, “Oh Man...Lapis Hi.”

 

 She smiled and hugged her arms against her body, “Hi.” She strode quickly to the center of the living room, and three other girls followed. Her art friends, Sabina, a girl named ‘Pearl’ but not Pearl as in Steven’s Pearl. Her real name was Perna. Apparently it irked her when I called her that. The one time we talked. And some third girl I’d never seen before.

 

 All of them were giving me the strangest looks. All except Lapis who was the only one I was interested in looking at. Sabina even winked at me while looking me up and down. Did she tell them?

 

  “Hey sweetie,” Sabina said which caused me to blush and the other girls to giggle. Perna who was typically very quiet, but very cute. Bared her teeth and growled a low growl at me.

 

 Lapis blushed and still avoided eye contact. I felt so exposed, embarrassed, angry. I couldn’t even move I was petrified. The third girl just grinned and said something about aliens. Which happened to be the print of my boxers. Oh so Lapis can talk about it, but I can’t.

 

 “Yo P-dot!” Amethyst yelled practically jumping into the house. 

 

  “Amethyst. We’re leaving now.”

 

   “Oh Lapis’ friends the art students,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “mind if I ask what they are doing here?”

 

  “Sabina don’t you have somewhere to be? With Pearl perhaps?” Amethyst teased.

 

   “Not until tonight. Thanks,” Amethyst grinned and formed a peace sign before running her tongue along the inside of it.

 

  I mentally gagged, and when I looked over at Lapis she had a disgusted look. But her blush was still clear as day.

 

  “So P-dot what's been bothering ya?” she said proudly and the girls turned to stare even Lapis. Amethyst grabbed at my Space Jam t-shirt and stood on my shoes to get a good look at my eyes. Except she seemed more skeptical than anything.

 

  “I-” but my mind was working like a broken clock. Slow and needing to be wound tight again. I threw my green backpack over my shoulder, “I’m hungry. Where are we going for lunch?”

 

  “What that’s not-” but I turned to leave before she could finish and yelled over my shoulder.

 

  “-Yes I’m so terribly hungry. So, so very hungry. Starving, in fact. Let's leave right now.”

 

 She waved to the girls enthusiastically, and made another comment about Sabina before turning on her heal, and heading over to her truck. I had already shut myself in, and was wallowing in embarrassment. I should move. To Canada. Pierre and Percy made it look so easy.

 

 When Amethyst finally came to the car she had a look on her face. A look she makes when she knows I was lying about something.

 

  She popped open the drivers door, “Dude. What the hell?”

 

   It took awhile for me to calm down. When I was young or younger, maybe sophomore year in high school. The school and my parents had decided that I had anger issues. Steven a unlicensed emotional therapist confirmed it. So I went to classes to help with it. Lapis helped too; she was one good argument away from a mental breakdown or just dropping off the face of the map.

 

 But something about the way Lapis was humiliated. The way her friends teased me. The note. The comment after we were done. After she was done.

 

 I felt regret. I should’ve said something, I should’ve said that she didn’t even try and it really showed, but I know I wouldn’t. As crazy as it was to say out loud I loved Lapis. In more ways than one.

 

 “Dude?” Amethyst said grabbing my shoulder, “You okay?”

 

  “Drive Man,” I said and she commented on smoking some weed and shooting hoops so I agreed.

 

   On the drive to her house she arched a dark brow which was a big contrast to her lavender hair. I guess I had a thing for dyed hair.

 

 “Did you have sex last night?”

 

 “What?” I squealed and shifted in my seat, “No. Ha. Ha. What on earth makes you think that?”

 

 “Every time you have sex, the day after you’re really quiet, like you’re preparing all the information for a future sex God.”

 

 I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. It was a crazy mess. Curly and soft like the hair on a Golden doodle dog. 

 

 “Listen Amethyst,” I sighed, “You have to swear you won’t tell anyone. It’s embarrassing and I don’t want anyone to know what i’m about to tell you.”

 

 She eyed me skeptically, “Oh my God. You’re pregnant. Holy Shit. Who is the daddy?”

 

 I laughed but it felt forced, “I had sex. With Lapis.”

 

 Amethyst whooped and waved her hands in the air. She celebrated for a good five minutes before sighing, “Oh man. Give me all the details. Was she a top? Did she have some serious skills? Did she ask you for a good old ass slapping?”

 

 I interrupted her, “No. Well…” I trailed off before taking a deep breathe, “she had a nightmare so I went to check on her. Then she asked me to fuck her. So I did, and after she started laughing.”

 

  “Laughing?” she laughed nervously, “Oh shit.”

 

 I nodded, “Yeah...and then she said “What the fuck was that?”

 

  Ametyst shoulders slouched, “What the fuck was that?”

 

 I nodded again, and she tsked at me, “Dude.” 

 

  I then went into details. Where she pushed my face away, and rushed to get me to finish, and then showed her the note. Then followed with her friends reactions, and the face she made afterwards.

 

   “Dude,” Amethyst shook her head, “Were you that bad?”

 

  I frowned, “I swear that I felt her cum. She even did the leg kicking thing.”

 

 “Dude. I have an idea on how to fix this.”


	3. Grrrreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and Amethyst try to cheer Peridot up

Amethysts idea was incredibly bad but I had nothing else. I had written a home made apology card with a picture of two lions having sex. The female lion was yawning and the inside read “sorry for the bad sex. I hope we can stay grrrreat friends.”

 

In all honesty I thought the sex was very good. I enjoyed it more than I should have, on more than a physical level. Emotional intimacy was something that I have had with Lapis for quite some time, and if I were to marry any woman on earth, as damaged as she was it would be Lapis.

 

I sat it on our kitchen table with a bouquet of flowers and left with Amethyst.

 

“Dude when I said apology card I was not expecting it to be that.”

 

“I just want it to be something she’ll laugh at.”

 

“If that doesn’t make her at least smile there’s something you did wrong last night. Big time.”

 

We were headed to a bar owned by a family friend. Amethyst intended on us getting wasted or at least fucking some twins. Which we had done before. Regrettably. Together. Especially after learning they were friends with Steven.

 

“Bismuth said Pearl was at her house again last night.”

 

“Really?” I asked distantly listening but also focusing on the gut churning thoughts of seeing Lapis when I got home.

 

“Yeah. And they had sex.”

 

That seemed to pull me out of my stupor, “What about Sabina?”

 

Amethyst shrugged, “I’m telling you P-dot Rose dying really fucked her up.”

 

“That gives her an excuse to slut around?”

 

“Dude she isn’t a slut.”

 

“She fucks literally everyone.”

 

“So do we.”

 

She had me there. My sexual experiences, though not great were plentiful. Tall girls, small girls, fat girls, thin girls, stupid girls, and Lapis.

 

Lapis was definitely a very special experience. I had fantasized about us doing it before and it was much more passionate and lustful than what had actually happened, but that was probably due to our ‘romance’ being one-sided.

 

I think about her all the time. He hair, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Her shitty taste in music. Her shitty taste in Canadian television. And lately, her shitty taste in women.

 

A harsh slap pulled me out of my thoughts. I rubbed the back of my head and stared at Amethyst with a deadly glare, “What the fuck?”

 

 

“We’re here,” she said laughing and holding her stomach.

 

“How about a ‘we’re here’ next time?” I asked.

 

“I wanted to get you back for calling P a slut.”

……

Bismuth was very happy go see me and I felt a sense of companionship when she told me how messed up having sex with Pearl was. Which in turn, caused me to spill my guts about Lapis where I got several slaps on the back and congratulations before explaining the note and her art friends.

 

 

“Awe man tiny,” Bismuth said lost for words, “I thought we taught you better.”

 

“Same dude,” Amethyst chimed, and I felt so incredibly relieved when I smacked the back of her head with the same amount of force she used on mine.

 

I sat against the bar and watched the many dancers and sighed, “Its just, the fact she told her friends upsets me.”

 

“Yeah now Perna won’t think you’re a good lay.”

 

“Although Perna is admittedly attractive, she is nothing like Lapis.”

 

“Puke,” Amethyst said and gagged herself.

 

“No. Tell us about blue’s moves, and her body. I’ve always wondered what it looks like underneath.”

 

“Guys what the hell?”

 

“Yeah bro. Are her tits as soft as they look?”

 

 

“I would motorboat the shit out of those things,” Bismuth said and Amethyst went for a high five.

 

 

“Guys come on!” I yelled, “This is serious.”

 

Bismuth rolled her eyes, “Look its not the end of the world. You got to have sex with your crush. Even if it was bad for her it wasn’t for you and it was hot right?”

 

“Yeah,” I sighed, “but-“

 

 

But it mattered if Lapis enjoyed it. At least to me. It mattered quite a lot, in fact, if I could I would go through one thousand bad sex experiences just for one good one with Lapis.

 

 

My phone vibrating pulled me away from my pity party, and I felt my stomach flip when I read it.

 

Lapis: Where r u?

 

I blinked at my screen a couple of times, and my eyes widened, “She texted me.”

 

“What did she say?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What are you going to say?” Bismuth asked 

 

“I am sending ‘sorry for what happened last night. Do you want to watch some cph?”

 

“Don’t send that!” Bismuth yelled

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she probably already read your card,” Amethyst remarked, “You don’t want to make her think you’re too sorry.”  
Lapis: What time will you be home?

 

I squinted at the phone, and Amethyst yanked it out of my hands. 

 

“hey!” I yelled but couldn’t stop her due to Bismuth restraining me.

 

“Dude. She’s pissed about the card.”

 

“WHAT?” I yelled flailing back and connected my head with Bismuths nose. Which caused her to flinch and fall backwards.  
“LET ME SEE THAT!” I squealed yanking the phone from her hands.

 

Me: How was your day?

 

Lapis:…It’ll be better when you’re here.

 

Was Lapis flirting with me? Or better yet, sexting me? There was no way, maybe she just wanted to talk about her art teacher and maybe last nights nightmare.

 

Lapis: You wanna meet me in the Loft in 15?

 

Me: For Cph?

 

I waited about five minutes and when she didn’t respond I asked Amethyst for a ride back home so I could be there within her 15 minute limit.

 

On the way there I sent two more messages.

 

Me: You know I can’t imagine my life without our friendship.

 

Me: I hope I didn’t ruin it

 

I Was probably over reacting and she’d laugh at me with her nose scrunched up and smack my shoulder playfully. She’d probably lay her head on my shoulder and make fun of Paulette’s stupid hair.

 

I saw that she had read them, but she didn’t respond which made my stomach do flips and when Amethyst stopped at the house I felt a surge of anxiety all at once. I was about 5 minutes early, and huffed a breathe through my shut mouth.

 

It was just a camp pining hearts marathon. Why was I so nervous?


	4. Chapter 4 Bois.

When I walked inside I was not expecting to see that Lapis was not waiting in our living room with Camp Pining hearts paused. I walked around the house to try to find any sign of her, and had only found that the bouquet of flowers were now sitting idle in a vase.

 

Vaguely I remembered that I hadn’t yet fed Pumpkin, and headed to the kitchen to make her a bowl. She slid around on our hardwood floors and barked and yipped in excitement.  
She crunched loudly and I scratched behind her little ears.

 

“Lapis?” I asked to no one, before realizing that if she was in her room she wouldn’t be able to hear me. I proceeded around the corner to find her room was empty, and looked at my phone to see if perhaps I was ‘too late’.

 

“I’m ready to watch Cph!”

 

“Peridot!” I heard her yell and flipped my head up to our loft to find her hidden under the blankets and she had the extra bed out for some reason.

 

“Lapis? Do you wanna use that tv? Or my xbox?”

 

“Peri come up here.”

 

I was pretty confused but would never dream of telling her ‘no’ so I tripped up the stairs until at the last step I did a no-handed face plant.

 

Lapis was staring at me with small piercing pupils, and I rubbed my neck trying to rid of the embarrassment. My glasses were at her feet that were hidden by the blanket and I grabbed them, “Whoops. That’s embarrassing.”

 

I struggled to pick myself up and glanced over at her only to get an eyeful of her bare shoulders peeking up over the blanket. She noticed me looking and adjusted the blanket so it was covering her.

 

“Peridot. What’s with this card?” she asked holding it up and arching a perfect brow at me. I took a minute to stare at the card blinked a couple of times and dropped down beside her, “ It’s uh- well its-“

 

I studied her as she smirked at the card, and I remembered what Amethyst said.

 

“I do want to stay friends,” she said moving her hand to her face, “but the sex wasn’t bad.”

 

I felt like I had been hit by a truck, “What?”

 

“The sex we had wasn’t-“ her eyes popped like she had just realized something, and her pretty face turned a lovely rose color, “Wait. Was it bad for you? Oh shit that makes so much sense!”

 

“N-no it wasn’t bad for me at all!”

 

“Then why’d you say it was ‘bad sex’?”

 

“I thought you didn’t like it! You gave me this note! And then that shit happened with your friends!”

 

I held out her note and she took it from me before crumpling it, and throwing it over her shoulder. I watched it land on the ground downstairs and glanced back at her.

 

“I told my friends,” she admitted. How stupid did she think I was? To not put two and two together?

 

“Yeah I know,” I said trying to appear angry but was getting more and more distracted when I noticed the clothes she was wearing today were sitting beside the tv. I looked back into her eyes, “Why didn’t you want me telling my friends?”

 

She arched her brow again, “ I hear the way you talk about those girls from your school. The ones from the bar. I am not one of those girls.” Her voice had gotten deeper. It was the tone she used when she spoke Bout Jasper and when she asked me to stay last night.

 

“No absolutely not. I never would think that you were like- no like-we’re friends…or?” I trailed off when her eyes dropped at the world “friend” were we going to be friends? Or was this the ‘what are we?’ conversation that sealed the fate of thousands of friendships.

 

I blinked at her. There were two ways that I always knew how a girl felt about me. one was that they’d ask to meet again, or at least ask to fuck again. That was if they liked me. I usually would take them for dinner or depending on the time, breakfast before or after our hook up. And two was ghosting me because they were a cheerleader who was dating the male quarterback that would kick my ass regardless of the jail time.

 

Lapis must have noticed I blanked because she coughed before blushing a little, “Look I’m going to be honest…Last night was the best sex I have had in a long time.”

 

I nodded in rapid jerks of my neck and felt my face burning.  
“But I don’t want to…complicate what we have. Because our friendship is really important to me too.”

 

I grinned, “I’m so glad.”

 

And my heart fluttered at hearing an admission about some feelings Lapis harbored for me.

 

She then dropped the blanket, and I was met face to face with two perky breasts and she leaned back on her hands. The blanket pooled at her hips and I could only see a bit of her midsection.

 

My jaw dropped and she hurried to explain, “So how about we cut the bullshit-“ she moved her blanket over to the side, and revealed her shaved and soft flesh, and straddled my lap , “-and you fuck me.”

 

She kissed behind my ear and I shivered. I felt her playing with the small baby hairs on my neck and she hugged me. Her body was tense, very tense and her legs were clamping around my thighs. Her hands found there way up my shirt and to my back where she traced my shoulder blades. Kissing me again, she pulled off my space jam shirt and threw it onto the lower floor, “I’ve wanted to get rid of that for a while.”

 

The tension I felt was interrupted by my nervous laugh and I felt my face heating up again, “Me too.”

 

She pushed me hard into the mattress and I growled when she nibbled my neck and ears. Then went right back to kissing. I was trying to keep up, truly I was but I had never been a good kisser. She held my face in her hands and kissed me fiercely. Pulling away only when she needed to gasp for air.

 

The kisses continued for a long time. It was like she was trying to improve my kissing skills. She slowly ran her tongue along my bottom lip and prodded for entry, only when I opened and ran my tongue along her lips did she sigh through her nose, A good sign? She did that last night too.

 

“Take off your clothes,” she said into my mouth. Then clambered off of me and rolled onto her back on the mattress. I awkwardly and roughly pulled my sports bra over my head, and with unsteady hands tried repeatedly to unbutton my jeans. 

 

After failing a few times I decided to just try to pull them down my hips, but they got caught on the fleshy part of my butt.  
Lapis sat up and grabbed my hands from my jeans and placed them onto her breasts and worked at the button of my jeans. When she finally got them unbuttoned, we stood there silently.

 

Our height difference had never been so unbearable. Especially since her tits were level to my face, and I was still cupping them.  
We made eye contact for a long period of time but I broke it to trace circles around her nipples and down the sides of her breasts. I ran both of my hands down her toned belly and back up to her chest. I was trying to convey every feeling I was feeling for her in that moment. Affection, attraction and…love.

 

And I was suddenly awestruck with a realization that I had never felt this way before during sex. I ran my hands across her chest and circled each of her nipples with my thumbs.

 

She hummed thoughtfully at me and brought her hands up to rub my shoulders and biceps, “You’re so beautiful,” I whispered.  
She moved her hands and stepped back away from my touch, “Don’t.”

 

My eyes widened when she dropped down to her knees in front of me and kissed and licked at my stomach. The denim of my jeans was starting to make me hyper aware, and I looked down to tug them off. 

 

Lapis didn’t appreciate this, and moved my hands away. Suddenly, she pulled them down along with my boxers, until they were pooling around my ankles.

 

How was this happening to me? How was I lucky enough to have someone like Lapis want me? Was I that good? Or was she just desperate? She grabbed my bare butt and squeezed and played as she kissed at my mound. I grunted and felt my knees buckling beneath me. I felt my heart flutter and something else too when she pulled back and looked up at me with lidded eyes.  
She really was a beautiful woman. I took this moment to study her, which admittedly, I had done enough to paint a mental picture anytime she came to mind. But I admired the curve of her cheek and how pretty and soft her lips were, and her hair always framed her face perfectly. I grinned down at her and she kissed me there again. She looked up through her eyelashes, and sucked hard at my clit. I laced my fingers in her hair, and growled in the back of my throat.

 

A satisfied look took over her pretty features and I could feel a slight smirk against my opening . She wrenched apart my legs, as far as they would go with my jeans still on my ankles, and licked my slit from back to front. Then she sucked hard on my clit and I growled considerably louder. I flexed my legs and butt to keep steady and it pushed my orgasm closer. When she glanced back up at me and it pushed me right over the edge. As I started to lose balance she pushed me forward into her face.  
I grunted a few more times until my hips stopped moving. My heart fluttered when I looked down at her and saw that her chin and lips were glistening. Slowly, she moved back to the mattress and laid flat on her back.

 

Beckoning me toward her she spread her legs so I could get a full look at her nude, and she was very wet.  
When I took a step forward my jeans caught my foot and I fell down atop her. Through my struggle to adjust myself we butted heads. I would definitely have a bruise in the morning.  
I laid beside her on my back I shuffled too take my jeans off, but my shoes were in the way. So I had to sit up and untie the laces, but they were still too tight.

 

“Peridot?” Lapis said and I noticed she had propped herself up on her elbows.

 

“One sec,” I yanked and pulled until they were off and turned back around to her.

 

I ran my fingers ever so lightly across Lapis’ washboard abs, down to her shaven pussy, and she fell back into the mattress. She was unbelievably wet. Much wetter than last night.   
I hooked my arms around her legs and slid down to the end of the mattress. Then kissed lines up to her wetness. She had been very quiet. So I was hyperaware of twitches in her thighs and how often she’d grip at the bedsheets. 

 

“Peri” she beckoned and lifted her hips up.

 

I placed her legs on each of my shoulders and she threaded her fingers into my hair. Besides hearing her bite back moans and grip my hair with every lick and suck, a very pleasing thought that came to mind was how stress relieving sex was. And for someone like Lapis, it must’ve felt good. She deserves this. She needs this.

 

I was pulled back to my senses when I needed to break away for air, and she pushed me back down into her heat. Eventually her hips began jerking on their own and she moaned into her hand. They were broke moans and they changed in pitch, a good sign. She was pushing me so hard into her that my glasses were jamming back up into my cheek bones, and I was sure to have a line from it but I didn’t care. I licked around her opening and sucked

 

I have never felt such satisfaction in my life. My arm snaked its way up her midsection to one of her hard nipples and I tweaked at it and sucked at her entrance. Sighing, she moved the hand that was covering her mouth to the hand that I was using to play with her, and laced my fingers with mine. An unexpected but not unwelcomed action.

 

Lapis still wasn’t making any noises but she was practically throwing her hips up at my face. Pushing a finger into her elicited a small gasp, and curled my finger up and pressed against a sweet spot inside of her.

 

When she came my hand felt like it was breaking from her vice like grip on it. Her velvety passage danced around me and she arched her back off of the mattress and her hips straight into me. I waited until she was completely finished to climb back onto her.

 

I kept our fingers laced together, and kissed her over and over. She stretched out her body and covered us up with the blanket. Straddling me we kept going with gentle kisses, and I stroked her cheeks and moved her blue bangs out of her eyes.

 

I felt endorphins come in waves, and the spots where our skin touched tingled and sent shocks through me.

 

We kept kissing until the feeling faded, and she pulled away from me. I suddenly felt really cold and missed the pleasure that her body brought mine.

 

She threw on her t-shirt, and started down the ladder. I was confused before but now I was shell shocked.

 

“Goodnight Peridot!” I heard and she shut her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the sex scenes aren't "hot enough" please. I need to work on them.
> 
> BE HONEST  
> ARE THEY HOT OR NOT?


End file.
